


Monster in the Mirror

by CalamityNight



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Between Tokyo Ghoul and Tokyo Ghoul: re, Gen, Tokyo Ghoul: re, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityNight/pseuds/CalamityNight
Summary: Kaneki became angry being stuck in his own mind, becoming more aggressive to get it back with each passing moment. Sasaki becomes haunted by his true self. Seeing him and hearing him everywhere he goes. Especially in the times he looks in the mirror.





	Monster in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first stories I wrote a long while ago. I figure why not post it. Thank you for reading!

Here is a trick, I learned of it the hard way. Turn off the light and stare into a mirror, blur your eyes. Stare at your face, the face you have known your entire life. Your face would start to morph, twist and become demonic before your very eyes. At first it felt like nothing but just a dream. Hearing the soft voice in the back of my mind. Pushing it away as if it were just my subconscious. But then, it became louder as if yelling at me to listen. I never did, because I was afraid of what it was wanting to tell me. It crawled in the back of my mind. Leaving comments of how I was weak, a coward and many other things. As of recently I have been living as Sasaki Haise. I have no memory of who I once was before, nor did I want to remember, that was what I used to think. Then he reached out to me in a different way. He began using the mirrors. Showing reflections of a monster, the monster that was within me. I don't know why, but whatever was on the other side of the mirror, hated me. I stood in front of my own reflection, watching it as it smiled back at me. At first I thought I was the one who smiled, no, the reflection did. To us our reflection is just property, something we use to brush our teeth and comb our hair. But it's alive and full of hate. I hear it now at night, tapping on the mirror. I tried to show everyone else, calling out for help, but the reflection is smart. They just see the reflection, but as soon as they turn around it smiles at me. The tapping has turned to pounding, it's no longer just at home, it follows me anywhere I go and it wants me. After a while, it was no longer my reflection. I saw every detail of my face, but as I watched his white hair, black suite I couldn't believe that was me. The blood lust in his eyes, just one red of a ghoul. We began to speak, yet I was still afraid of it. It's name was Kaneki and he kept talking about how I took his body. That can't be true, this body was mine. I am Sasaki Haise, the CCG investigator. I am no monster, I am no ghoul, I am human, wasn't I. He watched as I went on with my day, in his body. He began to get impatient, my thoughts becoming more violent. Tonight I am alone, walking down the cold dark streets. The battle becoming unbearable, knowing this, it came for me. I figured it out, that face it isn't because of our eyes going blurry. It was the real face showing up. I stood in front of the mirror the figure before me smiling as always. Asking if I have finally given up. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I shuck my head no. Yet looking at my bloody hands, the bodies on the floor, I have failed. I soon heard the glass crack and everything went black. The last words I heard. Soothing, but cold heartily the words that were to set me free. The voice who spoke those words, Kaneki smiling from ear to ear. As he cracked his fingers, feeling the sense of his body. letting out a hysterical laugh, happy to be back.....he whispered                                   
"Goodnight, Haise"


End file.
